


Defection

by drarryprodigy (artisticprodigy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, HD Tropes Fest 2019, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-War, Rating: PG13, hinted Auror!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticprodigy/pseuds/drarryprodigy
Summary: It was after the war that Harry James Potter went into hiding. One day, he decided to explore the outside world and found an injured Malfoy. He may hate his childhood rival, but he can't let him die. Will Harry be able to help him?





	Defection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersaffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/gifts).



> Created for the Trope "Hurt/Comfort" for the 2019 H/D Tropes Exchange Fest
> 
> Hello! First of all, I would like to thank the mods for inviting me to their fest! A And I would also like to thank my recipient for the ideas! It took me a while to get a good grasp because I rarely do Hurt/Comfort (I do comedy, haha). I hope you like it and it lives up to some of your expectations!
> 
> Alright, time to tell about the journey I had to endure drawing this XD. I was pretty confident at first since I used to have experience with this type of artwork, but later on I realized I didn’t really have good references to use. It actually took me almost a week with lack of sleep to finally get it to somewhere acceptable in my eyes (while jamming TXT and BTS songs, because why not.) Anyway, I hope you guys like my work!!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork was created for the [H/D Tropes Exchange Fest 2019,]() posting August & September 2019!Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it!"


End file.
